


The life of 13E77Y

by tty9



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, call it fate instead, its more about them having a connection than romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tty9/pseuds/tty9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Stiles's jeep came to be.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Product 13E77Y was created in a large warehouse south of Toledo, Ohio. She was the lone Wrangler jeep painted a velvet red before she was shipped off to the west coast of California aback a monstrous lorry with just one of her sister products, arriving a week later at a small dealership in Butte County.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birth, and The Hales

**Author's Note:**

> So I've always had a headcannon of Stiles's jeep belonging to the Hales first for some reason. And this just happened. 
> 
> The logistics aren't perfect, and yes I know I haven't used the Americanisms for things. 
> 
> The first chapter being The Hales.  
> The Second The Stilinskis.  
> I know the main fanon is that Stiles's jeep is called Betty, so I tried to just numeric it up a bit ;) 
> 
> Its unbeta'd so let me know if you spot any mistakes.

 

Product 13E77Y was created in a large warehouse south of Toledo, Ohio. She was the lone Wrangler jeep painted a velvet red before she was shipped off to the west coast of California aback a monstrous lorry with just one of her sister products, arriving a week later at a small dealership in Butte County.

 

The dealership was owned by a small pot-bellied man named Mr Potts, he was nice to his cars, he would pay his two son‘s Charlie and Phillip three dollars each every Saturday to wash the twelve cars in the yard.

 

It was a cool fall day in ‘89 and 13E77Y had been in the lot for almost a month, when a man came into the yard. 13ETTY was parked between a green chevvy, and a wood-pannelled Ford. Mr Potts all but ran out of the shop to greet the stranger, an attractive dark-haired man, possibly in his late twenties.

 

“Sir! May I help you with one of our beautiful cars?” Mr Potts bounced on the balls of his feet as the stranger looked up from where he had been gazing right at 13E77Y.

 

“As a matter of fact I think you can.” The stranger’s voice was deep and smooth. “I noticed this beauty.” he reached out a hand and traced the grill of the jeep. “Perfect colour, and a decent size.”

 

“Would you like to take her for a test drive?” Mr Potts asked as he flustered with the large collection of keys on his belt.

 

“Oh, I trust she is good. I’d like to purchase her now if you don’t mind.”

 

“Right you are Mr.. uh.”

 

“Hale.” The man held out his hand. “Peter Hale.”

 

“OK, Mr Hale. If you’d like to follow me into the office I will get the papers for you.”

 

Peter nodded and followed the car dealer into his small hut of an office, emerging less than an hour later the new owner of 13E77Y.

 

“Hey girl.” Peter petted the bonnet as he opened the driver’s door. He climbed inside and put the keys in the ignition, and 13E77Y’s engine came to life for the first time.

 

Peter had been pedalling the car for less than a mile before he pulled into the parking lot of a large building labelled ‘BEACON HILLS HARWARE‘. He sat in the car, and fiddled with the controls until the radio blared to life, playing the chorus of ‘Eternal Flame’ by The Bangles.

 

“Oh brilliant!” Peter chuckled to himself, “She is going to cherish you.” He hastily turned his keys, killing both the engine and radio before ducking out of the car. He returned swiftly with a spotty teenage boy in a uniformed polo shirt, arms bundled with white and red plastic material.

 

“Thank you, George.” Peter smiled at the young boy as they knelt down and threaded the plastic under the jeep. Peter and the boy, George, fiddled with the giant strips until a pristine bow formed.

 

“Have a nice day Mr Hale.” The kid squawked, his voice not quite broken yet, as he returned to the store.

 

Peter hummed as he turned 13E77Y out of the lot and back onto the road. The cool autumn breeze rattled the a the car turned into a wooded area and mud soiled the once-clean tires. Peter sang along to the radio, now playing a Duran Duran single.

 

Peter sighed as he and 13E77Y turned a corner to approach a large house with a wide porch, and upon the porch an equally wide lady was hobbling down.

 

“I should have known you would have spoiled the surprise.” Peter spoke aloud as he pulled up to the front of the house and pulled up the handbrake. The woman waddled, with surprising ease for such a heavily pregnant person, to where Peter was leaning out of the window.

 

“I thought she would match your eyes.” Peter tapped the door he was leaning out of.

 

“You are the best brother in the whole world.” She gasped, her brown eyes flashing the exact shade of red as 13E77Y, as she caressed the car.

 

“Don’t let Ian hear you say that.” Peter chuckled, hopping down from the car to greet his sister. “Happy birthday Talia. he planted a kiss on her, now flushed, cheek.

 

“If I cry, it’s the hormones.” she sniffed, pulling her brother in for a hug.

 

“Tut tut little Derek, making your mother cry.” Peter scolded Talia’s protruding stomach. Talia shoved him away playfully, rubbing her belly soothingly as if the baby would hear his uncle’s words.

 

“Don’t listen to him, my darling.” She cooed looking down. “You could never make me cry.”

 

“You said that to Laura, yet I remember plenty of tears when you were in labour.” Peter snarked, earning another shove. “Speaking of, where is my darling niece, I think she would appreciate this fine engine.”

 

“She’s one, Peter. I think she’d rather play with the keys than the car.”

 

“Touche,” Peter laughed, “Which is why I got this.” he dangled 13E77Y’s keys in front of Talia, and dangling amongst the rattling keys danced a small wooden wolf. Talia threw her head back and laughed.

 

“She’ll love that.”

 

\--

  
“But mom, what if Amanda steals my paints again.” Talia glanced in the rear-view mirror at the young, five year old girl with messy brown hair whining in the backseat.

 

“That won’t happen, I spoke to her mother and I know you took her glitter stick first.” Talia answered calmly. 13E77Y was parked in front of Beacon Hill’s elementary school.

 

“But what if she pokes me like this.” She jabbed her finger at the small dark-haired boy in the booster seat beside her who let out a squeal of indignation.

 

“Laura!” Her mother scorned, as the boy’s face crumpled in a threat to start wailing. “If you are nice to people they will be nice back. If you don’t think you can handle being nice around people then I can easily take you home and lock you in your bedroom until you turn eighteen. Now apologise to your brother.”

 

“What’s the point in having wolf-powers if I can’t use them to defend myself when people are being mean.“ Laura huffed and folded her arms. Talia rolled her eyes in exasperation.

 

“Keep the wolf inside, and say sorry to Derek.”

 

“I’m sorry… that you are such a big baby!” Laura poked her tongue out at Derek and poked him once more as she darted out of the car and towards the building.

 

“Laura, we are going to have a long talk when you get home.” Talia said to the dashboard, knowing Laura was still in range to hear. She sighed and turned around to look at her son in the backseat, “You won’t be this much trouble when you start kindergarten next year, will you Derek?”

 

The little boy smiled, little dimples adorning his cheeks.

 

\--

 

“You have everything? Where’s your glove?” Talia asked rushing out of the house and towards 13E77Y.

 

“Here.” Derek waved a battered baseball glove as he jumped into the passenger seat, dressed in a Beacon Hill’s baseball uniform.

 

“Der-Der’s first match.” preened Laura, hopping into the back and leaning over to pinch her little brother’s cheeks.

 

“Ouuuch!” Whined Derek, batting his sister’s hands away and re-adjusting his cap when it’s knocked askew.

 

Derek had spent the past 7 months practicing in the front yard with Peter, trying to learn the rules of the game whilst also controlling his powers, all to be ready for this match. His first school match.

 

“Mom, are you _sure_ he’s ready?” Teased Laura. “I mean, what if he gets hit in the head with a baseball bat, and then instead of knocking some sense into him, he just heals right back into the dud he is?”

 

“Just because you weren’t in control enough to play sports until the _sixth_ grade.” Derek spat back.

 

“Oh wow, a _whole_ grade different. And that’s because I wanted to play a contact sport, you know a _real_ one.”

 

Talia rolled her eyes and started the engine and tried her best to tune out the squabbling of her kids.

 

\--

 

“Now remember what I said about the clutch control.”

 

“At bite, I know I know.” Laura muttered as she fiddled with the gear stick.

 

“Well you say you know, yet last week we ended up in a ditch.” Peter reprimanded turning in the passenger seat. Laura huffed and put the car in first gear and the car jolted forward a metre before stalling.

 

“Ouch. You are awful.” Derek grumbled from where he had been propelled into the back of Peter’s seat.

 

“Maybe you should wear a seat belt then, dumbo.” Laura snapped, putting the car back in neutral to start again.

 

“As the driver it is your responsibility to make sure all your passengers are secure before going anywhere.”

 

“As the driver I am inclined to throw you out of this fucking car if you don’t-”

 

“Laura!” Peter interrupted sharply. The teenager’s eyes had turned a light blue as she’d been arguing. She froze for a moment, before breathing in deeply and closing her eyes. When they opened next they had returned to their original earthy brown. “Derek, If you can’t support your sister nicely then go out with your friends or something.”

 

“He doesn’t have any.” Laura snarked, now in control.

 

“Do too.” Derek said, “I just want to learn how to drive.”

 

“You’ve got a year before you are legal yet. Go.” Peter said, and then hesitated, before ruffling the teen’s hair as he left the car.

 

  
\---

  
“Oh my God, mum what have you done?”

 

“Surprise!” Talia said gripping Laura’s shoulders in an embrace. “I thought it was time she matched her new driver.”

 

Talia and Derek had spent the entire night re-painting 13E77Y a light blue. Laura’s eyes were shining.

 

“You mean, its _mine_?” Talia nodded and Laura flung her arms around her mother.

  
“You know, it was Derek’s idea.” Talia looking over Laura’s shoulder. Laura sniffed the air and turned to see Derek lurking on the porch.

 

“Come here.” Laura said, pulling away from her mother and opening her arms up to Derek. Derek grinned before shuffling over to be hugged tightly, “Thank you little bro.” Laura murmured into his shoulder.

 

“Yeah,” Derek said, “You know I’m still going to be borrowing it next year.” Laura snorted, and ruffled Derek’s hair, ignoring his squirms of protest.

 

“Come on Der-Der, how about I give you a lift to school in my awesome new car.”

 

Derek grumbled and ducked into the house, grabbing his school bag and hurrying into the car where Laura was fiddling with the radio.

 

“We installed a CD player too, go ahead put it on.” Derek nodded to the dash, and Laura side-glanced him suspiciously before flicking a switch. DJ Casper’s Cha cha slide started blaring out of the jeep, and Laura threw her head back with a laugh.

 

“Oh my god, you are such a dork!” Laura gasped between giggles.

 

“Hey, you were the one that wanted me to teach you the dance.” Derek said, wiggling his shoulders to the music playfully.

 

“Touche.” Laura replied as she leant forward to turn on the engine.

  
“Bye mom!” Derek Called out of the window, as the car surged forward.

 

“Thanks mom! Love you!” Laura chimed, knowing that even over the music and engine her mum would hear her.

 

Laura and Derek managed to get through about six of the cheesy songs that Derek had put on his mixed CD before they pulled into the school parking lot and Laura parked the car.

 

“Good luck on your chem test.” Laura chimed, pulling the keys from the ignition and hopping out of the car.

 

“You too.” Derek murmured distractedly looking across the parking lot at something as he got out.

 

“You want me to drive you somewhere for lunch?“ Laura asked beaming, “I can do that now.“

 

“Uh, no its okay. I’m meeting someone.“ Derek said, still distracted. Laura frowned, but hurried off anyway not wanting to miss first period.

 

This was the first time 13E77Y was going to spend an entire school day in the parking lot, or it would have been if it wasn’t for the police car that pulled up at the school just after third period, lights flashing. An hour later a very sombre Derek and Laura were lead out of the school and piled into the police car.

 


	2. The Stilinskis

13E77Y was left in that parking lot for 3 weeks waiting for her owners to return, they never did.

 

On a rainy Saturday night some teenagers wearing Beacon Hill’s Lacrosse jumpers were leaning against the hood of a Cherokee, drinking beers and blaring the car radio. A lone beer can flew across the lot and hit 13E77Y’s boot.

 

“Hey man, that’s someone’s car.” One of the jocks said, throwing a joint on the ground.

 

“Dude, that car has been here for weeks. Its just been left here.” Another blonde jock sneered.

 

“Awesome, anyone know how to hotwire a car?” A third jock exclaimed.

 

13E77Y was driven through the streets of Beacon Hills at top speed.

 

“Someone turn this crap off.” The blonde jock said from the backseat, pointing at the CD player playing Derek’s tape. The guy in the passenger seat snorted and ejected the CD promptly throwing it out of the window, onto the road before turning back to the front.

 

“LOOK OUT!” He yelled, grabbing the steering wheel of the driver and trying to jerk the car away from an oncoming truck. The truck let out a loud honk and the jeep swerved off the road and into a tree.

 

“Aw, fuck.” Blonde jock moaned from the back rubbing his head that had collided with the seat in front.

 

“You okay man?” The driver said looking at the other two. Both nodded rubbing body parts wearily. “We gotta bail.” He pulled his sleeve over his hand and started rubbing the steering wheel to remove his fingerprints.

 

“Don’t we need to take the plates too? or they’ll trace it back to the school, right?” One guy asked.

 

The three high-schoolers stumbled out of the jeep, before tearing off her number-plates and leaving her battered on the side of the road, rain trickling through her open doors.

 

  
\---

 

13E77Y was found the next morning by a patrolling deputy. He called a tow to take the car to the impound and then leaned on his police car, making another call whilst he waited.

 

“Hey Love,” He said into the receiver, his deep voice soft as he spoke. “…Yeah? Well tell Stiles I’ll take him on my day off…. Yeah, listen. You know you were looking for a car? … yeah, A Wrangler, it has no plates... I’m pretty sure the Hales had one, but it was red not blue... The doors are wrecked, need replacing, but if its not claimed repairs will be cheaper than buying a new car… okay…. Yeah… the tows just arrived, I’ll be back for dinner… love you too.”

 

13E77Y was impounded for almost a month, a couple of specialists looking under her hood every once in a while, before she was released to the deputy, he took her to the Beacon Hill’s garage where she was tweaked and bent, her damaged blue doors were replaced with black ones and she was given new plates.

 

“60GM387.” The deputy read, looking at his license papers before signing. “Thanks Jared.” he said to the mechanic.

 

“No problem Mr Stilinski, tell the wife to care of her now.” Jared called as Deputy Stilinski climbed into the drivers seat.

 

“Oh, Amelia will cherish it, thanks.” The sheriff gave a friendly salute as he turned the ignition and pulled out of the garage.

 

When the deputy pulls up in front of a modest sized house, a little boy of ten who had been peeking through the curtain ran out of the house.

 

“Daaaad! Is this it? Mom’s new car?” The kid has flung himself at his father before the man had even fully gotten out of the car.

 

“Hey kiddo,” The deputy said ruffling his son’s spikey hair. “Yep, this is the new jeep.”

 

“Cool! But I can still ride in the police car sometimes, right?” The boy’s hazel eyes looked earnestly up at his dad.

 

“Hmm, maybe sometimes Stiles.” Mr Stilinski winked. “Where’s your mom?”

 

“Making dinner.” Stiles beamed. “She’s cooking lamb gulazs for you.”

 

“Mmm” The deputy sighed, “Just one of the many reasons I love your mother so much.” He said walking into the house as Stiles bounded in after him.

 

\-----

 

“Um, I don’t know mom. I can’t think under this pressure!” Stiles flailed his arms around in the passenger seat of the car.

 

“We can go anywhere you want. The movies, the zoo, Africa.” Amelia smiled, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear as she turned her eyes back onto the road. “You only turn twelve once!”

 

“We can’t go to Africa without dad.” Stiles said.

 

“Okay.” Amelia laughed, her upturned nose, so like her son’s crinkling. “Tell you what, every time we hit a junction or a fork in the road you just yell a direction and we will drive until you see somewhere that looks fun, ok?”

 

“Okay.” Stiles grinned, perching on his seat.

 

They didn’t end up actually going anywhere, but it was still one of Stiles’s better birthdays. They just drove 13E77Y around Beacon Hill’s and into the neighbouring county, only stopping to get snacks and CD’s in a Walmart. Amelia let Stiles choose whatever he wanted, he picked The Killer’s latest album and they sang along to the Mr Brightside on repeat with the windows open, not caring if they got funny looks.

 

That was Stiles’s last birthday with his mother.

Over the next 9 months 13E77Y spends a lot of time parked outside Beacon Hill’s memorial hospital. Amelia would drive there weekly, then bi-weekly, before it was her husband that had to drive.

 

One day an Ambulance takes her to the hospital instead, whilst 13E77Y is left in the garage, where she stays.

 

Her isolation only broken every now and again by Stiles, who would climb into the jeep with raspy breaths and sit there clutching the dashboard until his breathing had turned to quiet sobs and sniffles.

 

Sometimes he would sit in the passenger seat, and talk to his mother as though she was sat in the drivers seat. He would tell her about his latest math test, about Scott getting his head stuck in the school railings, and lending his pen to the pretty Lydia Martin.

 

Some nights, when his father, now the town Sheriff was working, Stiles would sleep in the back seat of the jeep, pulling down the blanket that his mom had kept for long journeys. He would smash his face into the blanket, trying to breath in his mother’s smell.

 

The Sheriff never visited.

 

\---

 

When Stiles was 16, his father brought him into the garage. They stood there for a moment in front of 13E77Y, before the Sheriff silently handed him the keys.

 

“Really?” Stiles asked, his eyebrows knitting together, his father knew how much this car meant to him.

 

“I know you’ll take good care of her.” the Sheriff said, patting his shoulder and leaving Stiles alone with the jeep. Stiles caressed her hood and door.

 

“Hey girl,” he said to the car. “I know its really stupid that I’m talking to you, a car, but you’re gonna just have to deal, okay?” Stiles looked at the drivers seat for a moment, he had never actually sat there before. It was his mom’s seat.

 

He took a deep breath and got in, running his fingers over the steering wheel. He sat there for twenty minutes before plucking up the courage to start the engine, a fuzzy noise joined the chugging of the engine before

 

_You sit there in your heartache,_  
 _Waiting on some beautifu-_

 

Stiles ejected the Killer’s CD hurriedly, fumbling around in the glove compartment for the case and putting it away. He turned the local radio on instead and put the gear into reverse ready to take 13E77Y back out on the road.

 

_____________________

"Come on baby." Stiles croons as he pushes the gas pedal harder. 13E77Y screeches to a stop outside the familiar McCall house and Stiles stumbles out in a hurry. 

There is rustling as Stiles attempts as usual to stealthily climb the vines on the house, only he isn't very stealthy. There is screaming as Scott, wielding a bat gets surprised as Stiles's foot slips and he is left hanging upside down off the porch. After much cursing and flailing from both parties Stiles gets down to business. 

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles grins, 13E77Y's glove compartment hid an old police radio that Stiles's had fixed up, which still crackled with updates on the search. 

"A dead body?" Scott asked, confusion apparent. 

"No a body of water." Stiles snarked, bouncing in excitement,"Yes, dumbass. A dead body." 

3E77Y's adventures had only just begun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww i made myself sad. 
> 
> I need to have a little TW rewatch in order to finesse the next chapter, but my TW episodes are at uni so I'm going to have to wait til i go back tomorrow, just a heads up!
> 
> And then the Sterek and Scott/Stiles bromance shall reign!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments below. 
> 
> Its quite hard writing a story for an inanimate object, I'm never quite sure how much to personify her. 
> 
> And I am not actually sure what model of the wrangler they use, even after ages of research as they all look so fucking similar. So I just made it 89 to fit the events.


End file.
